Winter Crimsen
|background = white |fontcolor1 = black |font = century gothic |color1 = #59D2C8 |name = Winter Amelia Crimsen |image = Winter-BabyWinter.jpg |width = 300 |color2 = #59D2C8 |fontcolor2 = century gothic |bodyfontcolor = black |age = 17 |gender = Female |education = Barfield Elementary School Barfield High School |birthday = July 24, 1996 |address = 36 Green Avenue, Barfield |occupation = Student || Mother |personality = I'm nice to everyone I meet. I believe that being nice is the key to friendship, and if I'm not nice, I don't make friends. I guess I rarely get mad, although when I do I just keep quiet because I don't really like yapping just because it's so tiring. |appearance = Eye Colour:'''Blue '''Hair Colour: Blonde Trademark: Frequent change of hair color black, brown, or blonde |family = *'Marcus Crimsen:' My dad is a CEO of some place here in Barfield, I never bother to know. He's pretty busy, but when he's not, we spend a lot of time together. He was pretty mad when he found out I was pregnant, but he's learned to accept it. *'Eva Crimsen:' When I'm in school, my mum takes care of my baby. She's amazing, and has great fashion sense, and I might say that she freaked out about Kahlei, but all is good now. *'Kahlei Merizalde Crimsen-Monroe:' My beautiful baby was born on August 17, 2012. She's absolutely fun to be with, I love her, and I'm happy she exists. |friends = *'Monika Burmondy:' She is a great girl, one of the people I don't hate, and she's fun to be around with. *'Rhys Sanders:' He and Monika make a great couple. *'Josh Monroe:' Just some guy I like. Also he's my baby daddy. *'Emma Vaughn:' She's fun. *'Maureen Cox:' I think she's from Miduna, and yet I met her in Barfield. She looks like the girl who sang 'Call Me Maybe'. *'Chrysalis Flora Green:' She's cute. *'Claudia Endicott:' She's fine too. |relationships = just some guy I like for some reason. |housemates = paaaarents. oh, and baby too. |history = I was born in Barfield on July 24, 1996. I studied in Barfield Elementary and now I go to Barfield High. On August 17, 2012, my daughter Kahlei Merizalde Crimsen-Monroe was born, and she was the best thing that ever happened to me. |trivia = *I can sing. *I like taking pictures and instagramming them. *Yes, I am a teenage mom, please stop. |note = Winter's FC is Alexis Knapp. I think we all know her as Stacie from Pitch Perfect. So, um, Winter is a rich and nice girl. She's depicted to be nice to everyone she meets. She's so nice, in fact, that it gets annoying and it hurts. She offends people in a way that she's oblivious to it. She's kind of like Courtney Crimsen from 13 Reasons Why. She's nice and oh-so-perfect but she's not really. I actually intended her to have a miscarriage, but then I just changed it into a hidden baby for some reason. |fc = Alexis Knapp |user = TheHipsterQueen}}